IaLR: Coffee Break/Languages
Welcome to IaLR: Coffee Break! Sit back as members from the Locked Room Gang and beyond chat, hang out, debate, and have fun in this biweekly talk show story series! You'll get to see topics like cooking, languages, who is better and much more. Stay tuned for more surprises that await the crew! Cast Plot Coffee Break S1E1: Languages episode idea by The cast talks about languages, and Pearl talks about her inability to speak English. Hilarity ensues as everyone tries to figure out what she's saying. Story Live from Echo Creek, Los Angeles....it's IaLR: Coffee Break! * Jelo: Hello and good evening, everybody! Welcome to the very first episode of Coffee Break, where we chat about what's hot and what's cool. Anyway, let's do a round of introductions! I'm Gerald Edmarkson- yep, the real Gerald Edmarkson. * Star: I'm Star Butterfly, and I'm a magical princess from another dimension! * Marco: I'm Marco Diaz, Star's best friend. You guys probably already know, I'm pretty sure you guys watch SvtFoE! * Tom: And I'm Tom Lucitor, prince of the Underworld, and Star's girlfriend. * Dynasty: Level-S Agent, Dynasty. * Ruby: My name is Ruby. I’m a reprogrammed RED Cyborg. * Pearl (Inkling): wazzup? I'm Pearl, from Off the Hook! * Jelo: Wha? * Pearl (Inkling): don't understand Inklish, right? * Jelo: I don't know what you're saying, but I'll just say no. * Pearl (Inkling): enough. * Marina: And I'm Marina, the other half of Off the Hook, and the only one in Off the Hook who can speak fluent English. * Jaiden: Hello, I'm Jaiden from Jaiden Animations! * CypherDen: I'm Dennise Casurra from CypherDen... * Rebecca: ...and I'm Rebecca Parham from Let Me Explain Studios! * Lime: We're the Citrus Cookies! I'm Lime. * Zesty: I'm Zesty! * Lemon: Call me Lemon. * Mario: It's-a me, Mario! * Luigi: And it's-a me, Luigi! * Green Shadow: My name is Penelopea, but everyone calls me Green Shadow. * Bonk Choy: I'm Bonk Choy! * Re-Peat Moss: And I'm everyone's favourite happy-go-TRICKY guy! * Bonk Choy: Uh, dude, your name? * Re-Peat Moss: Re-Peat Moss! * Starcade: I'm Starcade, everyone's favourite Star Fighter! * Kyoji: And I'm Kyoji. I'm just an Ice Ninja. * Diana Diamond: And we are the Gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem! I'm Diana Diamond, a princess from another dimension! * Red Ruby: I'm Red Ruby. If you're wanting some top-notch explosions, I'm your guy! * Gary Garnet: I'm Gary Garnet, founder and C.E.O. of Orange Inc. * Toby Topaz: I'm Toby Topaz, the jolly gemstone! * Emma Emerald: I'm Emma Emerald, the queen of the forests! * Sean Sapphire: I'm Sean Sapphire, adventurer of the Sapphire Seas! * Amelia Amethyst: I'm Amelia Amethyst, a novice in witchcraft from Atro City! * CB2: You thought we didn't show up, did ya? Let us introduce ourselves formerly, as the Explodonaters. I'm Chester B. Omberstein, but everyone calls me by my nickname CB2. * Slick: I'm Stick! * Petra: He means Slick. Sorry, he's a little dimwit. Anyways, I'm Petra. * Minimus: And I'm the gadget guy, Minimus! * Gary Garnet: But I'm the gadget guy! * Minimus: Fine. I'm the OTHER gadget guy, you happy now? * Gary Garnet: Well, yes. * Mr. Red: (Suddenly appears) HI! I‘m Mr. Red! Leader of the Blood-Red Terrors terrorist group! Hey, this IS non-canon, right, Gerald? * Jelo: Uh, this is canon. * Vortigon: WELL, TOO BAD! ‘CAUSE IM HERE, DESPITE YOU NOT CALLING MY NAME! * AU Jelo: So am I, Gerald. * Jelo: Great, we have villains? Okay then, fine, you can chat with us here, just as long as you don't destroy everything...especially the camera. * Vortigon: I’m sorry- are we live?! * Green Shadow: Villains? * AU Jelo: Yes. We villains can have our own (Vortigon: HI, MA!!!) conversations, no? * Rebecca: So anyway, let's talk about... * Jelo: What? * Green Shadow: Hmm...languages? * Jelo: Good idea! * Pearl (Inkling): eh? * Vortigon: I can speak in Greek! * Kyoji: For starters, I can speak Japanese. * Starcade: Me too! Kyoji's been teaching me that language! * Vortigon: Now, Greek is a very ancient language. Almost no one can speak it fluently. Allow me to demonstrate: Aftó miló se diaforetikí glóssa. Poios eínai o ilíthios tóra? * Star: What? * Kyoji: That's pretty good. * Starcade: Sore wa kanari yoidesu. Suddenly. SMG4verse Mario falls through the roof before getting up * SMG4 Mario: Oh-ho! Hello! Itsa me! Mario! * Jelo: Oh no. * SMG4 Mario: Do you all wanna hear how I speak in Spanish? Or was it Irish? Japanese? Or Italian? * Mario: Go away! * SMG4 Mario: (grabs Mario by the collar and shouts at him to his face) YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!!! (Let’s go) Heeeeere we go! Babadabupi? Bebedoabababa! * Luigi: Ultimate facepalm. *facepalms with two hands* SMG4 Mario continues to attempt to speak in “Italian” until Mario just grabs him by the collar and throw him out the window * Mario: Thank-a goodness! * Daisy: Oh, you got rid of him? That's a good one. He was even more annoying than me! * SMG4 Mario: (standing in the street) AHA! THE JOKE’S ON YOU! YOU CAN’T KILLA MA- (gets ran over by a incoming truck) * Rosalina: Well, we won't see him for a while. * Pearl (Inkling): anyway, I can't speak English. * Vortigon: I’m sorry, I can’t speak whatever the hell YOU are speaking. Speak a language one of us can understand! Additional/Credits Segment * Jelo: Hey, Coffee Breakers! I just want to make use of this segment to say something. Famed physicist and cosmologist Stephen Hawking has passed away today, March 14, 2018, at the age of 76. Now, I'm not really into science, and it's not really one of my strong points, but I just want to say Hawking did a pretty great job changing the world as we know it today. He made massive contributions to the scientific landscape, and I don't think science would be the same without him...Yeah, I can't word this right. But anyway, rest in peace, Stephen Hawking. All your fans, friends and family will surely miss you a lot. But anyway, I'll have to say goodbye for now. Until next time Coffee Breakers, see ya soon. Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Coffee Break Category:Stories by JeloElducal